The use of antidepressants has been associated with falling in the elderly, a serious problem. The aims of this research are to use a three- dimensional motion analysis system and psychomotor/mood tests to test the hypotheses that amitriptylene more so than desipramine more so than paroxetine affect gait and the propensity to trip and that changes in psychomotor performance or mood are correlated with changes in gait from baseline.